


Swinging

by HamB0ne



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Ah yes fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamB0ne/pseuds/HamB0ne
Summary: The boys have been working hard! Sung decides to go outside and relax.





	

The kind-hearted doctor smiled at his sleeping friends. They had been working _extremely_ hard lately and needed all the sleep they could get. Sung, though he was also plagued with tiredness, stayed awake. He wanted to do something for himself tonight. He stood from his resting spot and headed for the door.

Doctor Sung shivered in the cool breeze that autumn brought him. He smiled as he watched the leaves swirl and shake with the wind. “Such a beautiful night.” He mused aloud. “Cold, though.” 

He exhaled loudly and walked down the dirt path toward a nearby park. No one ever went out that way and he was happy to be able to relax and take in the world outside.

Sung sat on a swing and lightly pushed himself back and forth. Thought the air stung his face with each push, he enjoyed swinging. He loved the cool air and feel of flying. He loved it very much.

1:38 AM. Doctor Sung hadn't realized how late it got or how tired he truly was. He checked his watch--a gift from Lord Phobos from a few months ago. “Shit!” He yelled and jumped up. He ran home as fast as he could.

When Sung got home, he found his still sound asleep, he was grateful for that. _I should sleep, too_. He thought to himself. And that's what he did. He fell asleep half on his bed half on the floor.

The first one awake was Commander Meouch, who made coffee. Then Havve, who cleaned up the breakfast table. And finally Lord Phobos, who made breakfast for everyone. He brought Sung Sunnyside up eggs, coffee and toast on a plate. Breakfast in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school lmao. I hope I didn't make too many errors. Anyway!! I hope you enjoy. c:


End file.
